The Flirtatious Spider Conundrum
by Shamyshipper73
Summary: A spiral of events occur after sheldon finds out theres a spider in the living room. How will Shamy react? This fic is all over the place, Sophie and I are still getting the hang of writing. (Inspired by Season 12 episode 15)


**_Hello everyone! This fic is all over the place, but we hope you enjoy it nevertheless!_**

"Amy there's something out here" sheldon called opening the bedroom door a little.

"Just put a glass over it I'll take it out in a second", his wife replied sleepily.

"Okay"Sheldon shouted back going to retrieve a glass. Amy trudged out of their bedroom, "you have to start doing this yourself Sheldon, it isn't that scary.", Amy said putting the spider outside.

"Hmmph you married me so you have to deal with this". He said with a sassy tone.

"Our vows had no mention of that the wife has to take out all spiders because the husband is too scared ."

"Well maybe I should add onto our relationship agreement." He said throwing his soggy cereal away and grabbing a bottle of juice.

"Relationship agreement?" Amy had questioned. "Yeah" Sheldon replied with.

"We're married now, we don't need a relationship agreement" amy had said. Sheldon shrugged his shoulders, "I know but i still like to take it out to look at it sometimes, to reminisce."

"What about the no nostalgia clause?" Amy asked.

"We're married now we don't have a relationship agreement, it's not in viable anymore." sheldon said smiling.

Amy chuckled whilst going to sit on the sofa. It was 7:20 on a Monday morning. Most people would hate Monday's but Amy loved her work so she didn't mind Mondays.

He sat down next to her. "We're married now" Sheldon said as if he had just found out. "Did you just realise?" Amy said through a laugh.

Sheldon was quiet for a few seconds.

"What's next? Are we going to have children? If so how many? A girl a boy? How will we know? If you do get pregnant will we decide to know the gender or not? If we have a child will we move house? To where? What about Penny and Leonard? And Caltech? And the comic book store? And the barbers? Oh Amy!" He exclaimed putting his face into his hands.

"Hey hey sheldon, look at me" she lifted his face up so he could see her. "What's going on Sheldon?"

"We're married" he said.

"I know"

"That means we're going to have kids. How many? A girl a-"

"Sheldon calm down! We don't have to have children okay" she said rubbing his back.

"You don't want to have children with me?" Sheldon said sadly.

"No i do..it's just the way you reacted" she said now holding his hands in hers.

"So you'd sacrifice not having children for my happiness?" He questioned through sniffles.

"Well of course Sheldon."

"I don't deserve you Amy, you'd give up something you'd been dreaming about for years just for my happiness?"

"Yes Sheldon, I love you and want you to be happy." She said with a weak smile.

"I really appreciate that but I do want to have children with you".

"Then what was all that about?"

Sheldon sighed. "I guess the realisation that we are actually married and the possibility of us having children is setting in".

"And that scares you?"

"Oh very much so" Sheldon replied leaning into Amy, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Aren't you?" He added.

Amy sighed. "Yes Sheldon of course I am. Sometimes you think you're the only one experiencing this all for the first time, I am too you know. You were my first boyfriend." Amy said.

"Yeah I know, you just seem more mature and you seem to know more about relationships than I do."

"Well if I'm being honest I don't sheldon".

He smiled sadly.

"Well we did it". Sheldon said with a small smile.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked sweetly.

"We did it. We navigated this relationship and now we're married, we were each other's first for everything yet we made it." Sheldon said.

"Yeah we did, we were each other's firsts for everything and we did, I'm proud of us Sheldon." Amy said holding his hands.

They were silent for a few seconds. Sheldon sat up. He had noticed Amy's face had changed from sweet to melancholic. He frowned too. He had gotten good at recognising emotions, well Amy's emotions, he didn't care for how other people felt.

"What's wrong Amy?" He asked, stroking her hand.

She sighed. She thought about lying to him but decided against it.

"Do you- do you wish that you had had experience with somebody else?" She said looking at her feet, loosening her grip on Sheldon's hand.

"What do you mean?" Sheldon asked.

"I mean do you ever wish that you had a girlfriend before me? Instead of going head first into a relationship with me. Somebody that doesn't have experience either."

"Amy-" Sheldon said in a very cute way..scooting closer to her.

"Of course not Amy, why would you say that? Im glad we were each other's firsts. That's what makes us special. I could never be with anybody other than you because before you I didn't want to be with anybody. Amy you awoke something in me, you did that. Nobody else. I could never be with anyone but you Amy. "

Amy chuckled, tightening her grip on Sheldon's hands. "Sorry I'm silly and insecure."

"No it's okay, I get insecure too."

"You do?" Amy questioned.

"Yes of course, I feel like I don't deserve you" Sheldon said.

"I feel like that too." Amy said quietly.

A few seconds past until Amy said, "Well why don't we stop worrying about how we don't deserve each other and just be together? You're my husband and I love you".

Sheldon loved Amy so much, she always knew what to say.

"I love you so much Amy" He said, pecking her on her lips. She smiled.

"I love you too Sheldon" she replied with kissing him back.

Before they knew it they were on each other. Sheldons hands snaked up Amy's back as they started to kiss. Small moans enlightened the room. Their tongues danced with each other as Amy slowly got on top sheldon caressing his hair too. She was rough but Sheldon liked it, his partner downstairs agreeing.

Sheldon was hungry for Amy and it showed. He pushed Amy off to sit next to him and he began sucking on her neck.

"Amy you taste so good" he moaned in between kisses(well sucking?).

They were both panting, both needing, wanting more.

"Shel-sheldon" Amy said between having her hands dangerously close to his crotch.

"Yes my love" he replied with, placing little kisses on her neck now.

"We need to stop, we have work. I really want to continue with you. Oh sheldon you don't know how much, but we can't. Not now." She said straightening out her hair.

"Yes, yes of course" he said softly kissing her jawline making his way to his lips then gently placing a kiss there.

They stared at each other which could only be described as eye coitus. Amy was analysing Sheldon. He looked so handsome. His hair all scruffy, a brim of sweat on his forehead. Oh his big deep blue eyes, how dilated they were oh my she thought. Amy really loved him and appreciated him for all he was.

She broke the eye coitus by accidentallysaying "Sheldon you look so fucking sexy" out loud.

Sheldon immediately went red.

"sorry for my language" Amy whispered.

"why'd you say that?" He whispered back.

Amy was going to apologise afraid she was in trouble but decided against that too.

"because you do..with your hair all messy and you all sweaty..you do things to me Cooper." She said with hand gestures in an equally low tone.

"I do things to you..." he said staring at Amy. "what do you mean?" keeping the same volume of his voice.

"you arouse me Dr. Cooper." She said with a raspy voice.

"I do?" Sheldon replied with still whispering. This was all very foreign to him. He didn't realise the effect he had on Amy. Him Dr Sheldon Lee Cooper, is capable of arousing a woman. He would never have had imagined.

"Oh you're so stupid sometimes Sheldon, how do you not see it?" She said through a laugh, stroking his inner thigh. He remained quiet.

Amy noticed her watch, 7:55am. "We're going to be late if we don't head out now".

Sheldon shook his head, "no, no it's fine. Uh carry on."

And so she did.

She climbed onto Dr Coopers lap and began listing how he aroused her.

"Every-time you talk science you get me riled up, oooh seeing you in a lab coat is just so sexy." She said biting her lip. She started running her fingers through her hair.

The lists continued, "I had no idea, I thought I only felt aroused by you" Sheldon said. "Well cuddles, you affect me quite a bit aha", quickly kissing him on his nose.

Sheldon smiled, quite pleased with himself.

He arms were wrapped around Amy's waste and he kissed her sensually.

"I love you so much Amy"

"I know" she replied with jumping of his lap.

"Now go get dressed and we'll head for work around lunch?" She said.

"It's 8:10am Amy, we will make it before 9."

"Well we will see about that won't we Dr Cooper?" She said flirtatiously smacking his butt on her way past him.

**_Well I hope you enjoyed it! Was it too short? Not enough detail? Constructive criticism is welcome, we want to improve our writing. Please leave a review for us! We'd really appreciate it. Thank you!_**


End file.
